Broken Razor
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: Silly little one-shot about the tricks of time , a returning Tin Man and his new preference for mustaches. Rated K and Friendship only!


**~Broken Razor~**

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story. All rights belong to the spirit of L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi Channel, RHI Entertainment  
Author's Note: I know this idea is very silly but since I watched Captain America again I had to write this. It's really just friendship and not a slash story again! Have fun and please don´t feel offended by the story. I like Cain and Glitch but I also like to tease them a bit.  
Dedicated: To my dearest darling Lord Aloysious

O. .o.o.o.o.O  
"Five years can be a very long time," Glitch thought to himself when he was standing in the great entrance hall of Finaqua to greet Cain who had recently returned from his "five-year tracking down Longcoats with his son trip". But that five years could do so much to a well-known person was a surprise for both of them.

Glitch was standing in a row together with D.G. (wearing a long green dress), her sister Az, the Queen, Ahamo and Raw. They all looked different thanks to the six years without the Witch and a lots of nice shared moments. D.G. was used to wearing gowns by now and she now only wore her hair braided, Azkadellia looked more fresh and healthy without the black leather and her loose hair, the King and Queen had been dealt the tricks of time, same applied to Glitch (even though he hated to admit it) and he didn't wear the Zipper anymore.

But then there was Cain. The Tin Man walked through the door with a huge and unfamiliar smile on his face (probably thanks to his successful mission) and this smile wasn't the only thing that decorated his face. There was something underneath his nose, that reminded Glitch of some dead animal but he guessed that it had to be a moustache, a big and ugly one which made it really hard for the ex-Zipperhead to hide a smile and hold back laughter.

Unfortunately Cain seemed to be in a really good mood and so he didn't refuse to greet them all by shaking their hands and giving them a hug.

"Hey Glitch, long time no see, huh?" Cain's grip was tight but Glitch was used to it, he was much too distracted by something else anyway.

"Yup, nice to see you too, Cain, but, um, if you will allow me to ask this question: What in the name of Ozma did you do to make a poor Squirrel decide to die right under your nose?" he knew it was the wrong decision but the itchy feeling in his body didn't want to go away, so he had to ask it.

The smile of the Tin Man dropped and Glitch was met with Cain's usual icy face. "Yup it was nice to see Cain again."

"Pardon? I didn´t hear your question for I was too distracted by that grey dust mop on your head! Oh no wait that's your hair! Seriously Zipperhead I thought that you would do something about it after getting rid of that Zipper, and are those age marks?" Cain answered quite too witty and mocking for Glitch's taste, making the Advisor brush over his now grey hair uncomfortably.

Now it was the turn of Glitch's face to drop. The advisor raised one eyebrow and got ready to start one of his most famous "I´m going to kill you" fights with Cain.

"I beg your Pardon Mr. Cain but my hair is nothing compared to…" when D.G. interrupted him with a loud cough.

"Even though I can see that Cain feels quite at home again and I appreciate your special kind of greeting, Ambrose, I have to interrupt you guys! Would you please be so kind to not kill each other until after we've had dinner? We haven´t seen each other for five years and it would be a shame to waste the time." her voice was strong like it was often was these days and both men nodded. .

"D.G. is right. I´m sorry for my behavior Cain, it really is nice to have you back in our midst. I kind of missed that boy-scout syndrome of yours," Glitch sheepishly smiled at Cain who now couldn't hide a grin either.

"Same thing applies to me, it's nice to be back. There was no Headcase to mock down the Roads we passed so I must have got caught up by the past much too soon... Peace?" Glitch was offered a hand by Cain and he didn't disagree to shake it.

Much to D.G.'s comfort they followed her and her family silently, Glitch's hand resting on Cain's right shoulder, there wouldn't be a fight this time!

O.O.o.O.O

"But seriously Cain did your razor brake on your trip or how do you explain this disaster?" the words echoed through the corridor before they had reached the dining room.

Now a annoyed sigh was followed by a loud BANG and an OUCH.

" GLITCH! ….CAIN!"  
And NO although their appearances changed a lot over the last few years, time couldn't do anything about their odd but lovingly friendship .  
The End.


End file.
